The Flash
by Mrs.HarryPotter12
Summary: Every week Bree and Valerie and I go out to the Silver Curse club. It’s filled with flirting with all the men that want to sleep with us but turning them down, a lot of dirty dancing, a fair amount of alcohol, and this week, Harry Potter
1. Flash

Okay… a small one-shot because I'm bored. Maybe it'll be 2 or 3 chapters but I dunno… I'm at my grandma's and I don't have my disk or internet. This is depressing…

The Flash

By: Mrs.HarryPotter12

Disclaimer: Okay lets review…

Do I own Harry Potter?

Am I a boy?

Am I not obsessed with Harry Potter?

Am I over 40 years of age?

If you answered any of the questions with yes then you need a mental hospital.

It was near ten, I was getting ready. I loved my Saturday nights. It had become a sort of ritual for me because all day I would sit at my boring desk job at the daily prophet and then come home and sleep. But not on Saturday. It's my day to unwind and I love it. Every week my two girlfriends, Bree and Valerie, go out to the Silver Curse club and have a _very_ good time. It's filled with flirting with all the men that want to sleep with us but turning them down, a lot of dirty dancing, a fair amount of alcohol, and a few tons of make-up and new clothes.

Everyone at the Silver Curse knows us. But not for whom we really are. We never give out our names. We go by an alias. We're known as the flash. We earned this name by our uncanny ability to appear out of nowhere and disappear just as quickly. We always wear silver and enough make-up to sink the QE2. Tonight was something like the 50th time we've ever gone so we were planning on making it extra special. Bree and Val had been over for a good few hours getting ready.

Bree is 21 like me but with deep chocolate hair and eyes to match. Her hair is long and always curls just right. Sicking I know. She also has legs I'd die for and the entire male population would love to see. But Bree is a true sweetheart. Val on the other hand is a complete vixen. She flirts shamelessly and has had to change jobs three times because of bad breakups with her boss. She's 22 and what people might call a heartless bitch at first sight. But I love her. She has black hair and blue eyes.

Then there's me. I have, of course, Weasley red hair. I'm 21 and have hazel eyes. I'm rather pale but I don't really notice it. But everything's different on Saturday night.

I slipped my newly pedicured feet, red polish, into a pair of strappy black stilettos. They cost me 100 galleons but it was worth it. I'd been getting ready for over two hours and I looked stunning if I say so myself. I was wearing a short black skirt, my black heels, and a gorgeous silver top. It was made out of a sliver flowly material that reminded my of Harry's invisibility cloak. There's someone I haven't thought about in a while. Harry Potter. The resident player of the wizarding world. He's dated and messed around with anyone with a name. Including his recent, and ugly, breakup with the Minister of Magic's niece, Susan Bones. Susan is your typical blond. She came out of her shell once her aunt became MoM and now she's a right out scarlet woman. I guess Harry found out she was cheating and he left. But Ron and Mione have been married for a year now and see Harry occasionally. I haven't spoken to him since their wedding. He's change from what I can tell. The war really messed with his head. But after his defeat of Voldemort I thought he might change back but he didn't as much as we all would have liked. He plays quidditch with Ron while I'm stuck working at the prophet. But he's still hot as ever. '

Now back to the night. Val was wearing silver kind of go-go boots and a micro-mini black skirt. She was also wearing a tight silver top with her hair cascading down in tight curls. Bree was wearing black leather hip huggers and sliver stilettos with a black halter-top. We were all wearing silver eye shadow with silver glitter sprayed on our skin. We looked hot. About eleven was when we usually arrived so around ten thirty we left in Bree's silver BMW convertible. We pulled up and the bouncers immediately surrounded our car. They opened the door and we got out. We entered through the back door and started down a hallway that met up with the main hallway. The main hallway was covered in mirrors. Floor to ceiling. It's truly amazing. But we played it cool as usual, strutting down the long hallway like a catwalk. And that was when I saw him. I walked into the bar and dance area and there he was. There he was with those green eyes and sexy black hair. It was enough to make a girl melt. But I kept my composure. I linked arms with Val and Bree and we made our way to the bar.

"We'll have two martinis dry and one gin and tonic on the rocks" I ordered but the bartender already had them prepared. I took my tonic and waited for midnight when our song would come on. I listened halfheartedly to Bree.

"And oh my god Gin isn't that black haired man drop dead gorgeous?" she asked pointing to Harry. I nodded. He, after all, was gorgeous. But then Val went of on a story about her current beau and I sipped my drink. One good thing about being a Weasley was our uncanny ability to hold liquor. I can have about four drinks with out even becoming tipsy but anymore than 7 and I'm drunk as a skunk. It was nearing twelve and Bree tapped me on the shoulder.

"Wha?" I asked jumping out of lala land.

"So who are you going to dance with tonight?" Every week we each picked a man our of the crowd to dance with. This week I had no idea. I really wanted to see if Harry was as hot on the dance floor as everyone said he is.

"What about Mr. Hot Stuff over there?" Val asked pointing to Harry. "He hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you since we got here." I was sure Harry didn't know who I really was or he'd never look at me like that. I nodded at her suggestion and got up and walked over to Harry.

"Hey there…" I said sitting down. "I know you've been watching me since I got here…" I decided to play it smooth and flirt a bit.

"So what'll it be Mr. Green Eyes? Are you going to get you're lazy arse out on the dance floor for my song?"

Harry chuckled.

"You are really a vixen you know that right?"

I nodded and stood up.

"So are you coming or not?"

"Sure! How often does a man get to dance with the Flash?"

I giggled.

"This is a very prestigious honor…"

He nodded. I pulled him toward the dance floor and forgot who he was completely. Then the announcer came on.

"hey hey hey beautiful ladies and handsome gents! It's midnight on a Saturday and you know what that means… IT'S TIME FOR THE FLASH! This song's for you ladies!" We nodded and the song started.

'_Make your way through mirrored halls  
See the boys with all their dolls  
A pretty maze, like candied streets  
U feel a thrill when your eyes meet  
U pick the one with the feathered hair  
But I'm the one that makes the boys stare  
There's a room, or so I'm told  
Where the DJ rocks and we don't grow old  
Would u like 2 take a ride?  
All u have 2 do is come inside'_

All I thought about was bump, dip, flip, grind, kick, spin, flip…

_'Say hello 2 the room where the party's jumpin'  
Where the boys all freak 'cause boots are bumpin'  
Where the girls are naughty and always saying  
"Yes u can, yes u can, yes u can"'_

I spun and dipped in Harry's arms. We danced like there was no tomorrow…

_U got on your money rags  
And Papa's got a brand new bag  
And Mama's got her hot pants on  
While in the back, the beat goes on  
Would u like 2 come along?  
Then shut up and sing this song_

I'd danced with a good few men but Harry was one of the bests. We flowed together like lightning and thunder in a storm.

_Say hello 2 the room where the party's jumpin'  
Where the boys all freak 'cause boots are bumpin'  
Where the girls are naughty and always saying  
"Yes u can, yes u can, yes u can"_

Dip, swing, bend, grind, shake, swivel…

_The boys are pale  
The girls are soft as nails  
The band strikes up and it starts 2 wail  
There's a price on everything  
It's not cheap 2 buy your dreams_

Bend, stomp, swing, dip, shake, grind, kiss…

_Say hello 2 the room where the party's jumpin'  
Where the boys all freak 'cause boots are bumpin'  
Where the girls are naughty and always saying  
"Yes u can, yes u can, yes u can"_

Kiss? Oh god I was kissing Harry Potter. The Harry Potter…

And I liked it… it was for sure Harry didn't know who I was…

Okay I was writing this and decided it was longer than anticipated so it's going to be 3-4 chapters. The more reviews I get the faster you'll get more…

XoXoXoXo,

Lain


	2. Flicker

Hey all! Here's the final chapter to this fic...hope you like it. Thanks to Michelle because if it hadn't been for her I wouldn't have been able to finish this. We wrote this chapter together...review please and if you haven't check out pgge.

-lain

* * *

Eternity is the only way to describe it. We broke apart when the next song started, but only because we needed air. If it was up to me, air wouldn't be necessary and we could have just kept kissing until the world ended. 

I opened my eyes and realized Harry was still dangerously close to me. I looked up at him, a part of me hoping he realized who I was. Being this close, kissing him, it brought back all the memories of the multiple, obsessive crushes, unanswered prayers that he'd come to his senses and realize we were perfect for each other, the shrine I'd erected in my room when I was four… Did I mention the obsessive crushes?

Of course I didn't find any of that.

"I have to go," I whispered, horrified that I'd let myself do this. "I'll call you."

I spun around and ran through the crowd, trying to find Bree and Val before he realized he'd never given me his number. I found Val in the corner all over a bleach blonde who was so drunk he couldn't remember his own name and Bree was chatting up a gorgeous brunette on the opposite side of the room. Harry followed me everywhere I went, but with the club as crowded as it was, I easily avoided him.

After yanking Bree off the drunk blonde and tearing Val away from her brunette, I forced them to walk behind me so Harry couldn't watch as I slunk out of the club.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Val shouted when we got outside. She was obviously as drunk as the guy she was all over. "I was having fun!" She hiccupped and giggled, hanging onto Bree and me. "He was amazing in bed!"

"You didn't sleep with him," Bree told her gently, as if she was trying to talk to a child. I laughed.

"He undressed me with his eyes," Val said loudly, causing several pedestrians outside to stare at her. "I just knew he was amazing!" She slurred her last words as Bree and I helped her into the car. "Ah-mazing I tell you!" She punched her fist in the air and giggled drunkenly.

Bree started the car, but before I could get in I felt someone grab my arm. Thinking back to when I was thirteen, the year Fred and George gave me self-defense lessons, I whirled around and kicked whoever it was in the crotch. He went down with a thump, swearing all the way.

When I looked down and realized who it was, I almost died.

"Bloody hell! I'm so sorry!"

I helped Harry to his feet, and watched as he winced. "Merlin," he whispered, opening his eyes a bit. "Nice to see you too."

"Look, I really have to--"

"Who's Ginny's hottie?" Val whispered loudly, almost shouting. "He's so hot, it's a shame she's-" hiccup "-already got him. Ginny!" She threw her arms up and waved at me, like I couldn't see her or something. "Psst, Ginny! Who is he?"

I groaned inwardly.

Then behind him I see none other than Cho. Cho who was looking like a whore but nonetheless it was still Cho bloody Chang. Cho bloody Chang that recognized me.

"**Harry what are you do-"** Cho started before she saw me. **"Ginny."**

"_Cho"_ I replied tersely.

"**Harry"**

"Cho"

"_Harry"_

"Ginny?"

"Yes" I said. "And now that we're all clear who everyone is-"

"Ginny?" Harry started paling, "Oh my god. Bloody hell."

My eyes narrowed.

"What?" I asked.

"You're Ginny! I can't kiss you! Why'd you kiss me?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You're RON'S SISTER!"

"Thanks for noticing."

"I've got to go."

And before I could say anything…he ran and Cho followed him.

"So hew uz at 'ottie?" Bree slurred sounding even drunker that before. I ignored her and got in the drivers seat since I was the only one not drunk. They both passed out on the way home. Finally I got back to my apartment. I opened the door dropped my bag and crawled into my bed. Then I just cried.

* * *

"Ginny Weasley you're getting out of that bed right now." Val said jerking open the curtains. 

"Yeah Gin no arguments." Bree said sitting down on my bed.

"What's the big deal? He was only a bloke?" Val asked sitting down.

I hid my head in my hands. I still hadn't told them who it was.

I looked up and mumbled. "'Arry Potter"

"What?" Val asked.

"I said Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Bree questioned looking puzzled.

"It was Harry Potter. That's who the bloke at the club was."

"Oh my GOD!" Val shouted.

"I know!" I said laying back down.

"No you can't lie down! Up! UP! You have to work today." Bree said dragging me out of bed as Val laid an outfit on the bed. I changed and finally left the apartment. I apperated to the ministry and made my way to my boring desk job. I really hate my job. It's basically a paper-pusher. I'm in charge of ministry publicity. It's not as exciting as it sounds. It's my job to make sure all the ministry balls are tastefully advertised and such. I was working on the ball for the new minister when I heard someone outside my office. I went to the door and opened it to find none other than Harry standing outside the door looking very torn. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was pale. He looked like shit.

"May I come in? I understand if you don't-" I motioned for him to come in.

"What do you need Harry?" I asked cautiously.

"I need to talk to you. I can't get that kiss out of my mind."

"Just go snog Cho and it'll be gone in no time."

"I'm not dating Cho."

"What?" I asked loosing my footing.

"I'm not dating her. She's dating Dean and we went out for drinks. Sort of an engagement party. They're getting married."

"Oh"

"I just came because I know there's no chance of you really caring, but that kiss was amazing. I can't stop thinking about it. I think about it when I'm awake, when I'm asleep I dream about it. I feel that I owe you a thousand apologies that you'll never take. I could only hope a woman as wonderful as you would like me. Forgetting about family. I really like you. Maybe even love."

I just stared at him. I bloody stared at him. Damn.

"I'll just go then." He said getting up. Then he left.

I stood there before realizing that there was someone else in the room. I turned toward the door and found Bree watching me.

"Are you going after him or not!"

Then I came to me senses and took off. I apperated right outside the ministry, hoping to catch Harry. I saw him. He was walking down the street. I ran to catch up to him.

"Harry!" I called frantically.

He stopped and turned to me.

I ran to him. He caught me and I kissed him.

I pulled away after what seemed like forever.

Then I asked, "Harry, do you fancy some coffee?"

The End


End file.
